User blog:Trooper116/Chief Crazy Horse VS Lieutenant General Nathan Bedford Forrest
CHIEF CRAZY HORSE The fierce Lakota warrior of the 1870's whose battlefield brilliance defeated Colonel George Armstrong Custer at the Battle of Little Bighorn in 1876 CE. LIEUTENANT GENERAL NATHAN BEDFORD FORREST The Confederate American cavalry commander whose ingenius hit-and-run attacks bedeviled Union Generals of the Western Theater from 1861 - 1865 CE. A battle of rebel horse warriors, who defined warfare in their own fashion... WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? The Warriors Themselves Circa: 1876 CE Height: 5' 8" Weight: 140 lbs Age: 36 years Alliegence: Lakota Resistance Circa: 1863 CE Height: 6' 2" Weight: 210 lbs Age: 42 years Alliegence: Confederate States of America The Long Range Weapons and Edge REPEATING RIFLES Crazy Horse attacked the US Cavalry with... Henry Repeating Rifle Length: 43 in Weight: 9 lbs Range: 200 yd Magazine: 15 rounds Bedford Forrest fired at the Union soldiers with... Spencer Repeating Carbine Length: 39 in Weight: 7.5 lbs Range: 250 yd Magazine: 7 rounds I have to concede the edge to Crazy Horse. While the Carbine is more manuverable, a little lighter and has a farther range, it isn't as loaded as the Henry Repeating Rifle or had as long a service record as the Henry. EDGE: CRAZY HORSE for the HENRY REPEATING RIFLE! The Medium Range Weapons and Edge REVOLVERS Crazy Horse draws a... Colt 1873 Length: 13 in Weight: 37 oz Caliber: .45 Bedford Forrest counters with... Colt 1851 Navy Length: 13 in Weight: 41.5 oz Caliber: .36 In this case of very similar weapons, Crazy Horse has the advantage. he has the lighter revolver, the more modern version and had a bigger bullet to shoot. EDGE:' CRAZY HORSE for the COLT 1873!' The Short Range Weapons and Edge TOOLS OF THE TRADE Crazy Horse leads the battle with... Inyankapemni Hunting Club Lenght: 24 in Weight: 1.5 lbs Materials: Wood, Bauxite and Rawhide Bedford Forrest parries with... Heavy Cavalry Saber Length: 41 in Weight: 2 lbs Materials: Steel and Leather This round goes to Bedford Forrest. The Inyankapemni Club will only do damage if it hits the head. The Heavy Cavalry Saber on the other hand causes injury and/or death no matter where it hits. Also, the Saber is sturdier. EDGE:' BEDFORD FORREST for the HEAVY CAVALRY SABER!' The Special Weapons and Edge COMMON BUT USEFUL WEAPONS Crazy Horse goes in with... Tomahawk Length: 14 in Weight: 2 lbs Bedford Forrest carries in battle... Bowie Hunting Knife Length: 14 in Weight: 1.5 lbs This is a close one, but I am giving it to Bedford Forrest. While both weapons can be thrown and are the same length, the Bowie Hunting Knife has a bigger killing surface compared to the Tomahawk. EDGE: BEDFORD FORREST for the BOWIE HUNTING KNIFE! The X-Factors LOGISTICS Crazy Horse: 54 Bedford Forrest: 77 Bedford Forrest had an entire area to forage in while Crazy Horse was really salvaging off battlefields. KILLER INSTINCT Crazy Horse: 68 Bedford Forrest: 81 Bedford Forrest's decisions during the Battle of Fort Pillow and its' aftermath shows he is more willing to kill out of hand than Crazy Horse. INITIATIVE Crazy Horse: 73 Bedford Forrest: 66 Crazy Horse was more daring in bringing his enemies to battle in places that were good for him and ill-suited for the US Cavalry. RULES OF VOTING #A detailed and moderately length (1.5 - 2 paragraphs) of logic is required for a full vote. #Anything short will qualify as a half vote unless otherwise noted. #The voting ends on October 8th at 11:59 pm. CHIEF CRAZY HORSE...THE FIERCE LAKOTA WARRIOR LIEUTENANT GENERAL NATHAN BEDFORD FORREST...THE WIZARD OF THE SADDLE WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? Category:Blog posts